Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an electro-photographic image forming apparatus.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus capable of forming electro-photographic images on either side of a recording medium is known. The image forming apparatus may form images on both sides of a recording sheet by, for example, forming an image on a first side of the recording sheet in an image forming unit and conveying and inverting the recording sheet to reenter the image forming unit once again to form another image on a second side of the recording sheet.
The image forming apparatus may have a pair of exit rollers, a pair of reversible rollers, and a duplex path. The exit rollers may convey the recording sheet conveyed through a fixing unit to discharge the recording sheet outside. The reversible rollers may convey the recording sheet conveyed through the fixing unit to the image forming unit through the duplex path.